


Кухня (Kitchen)

by Trishh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Eating, Gen, pepper - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishh/pseuds/Trishh
Summary: "мы его пока где-то на кухне прицепим к какому-то объекту, который вряд-ли получится сдвинуть. там есть батареи или что-то вроде?просто не думаю, что в твою комнату стоит вести кого-то вроде... него."(По ролевой)





	Кухня (Kitchen)

Придя на кухню, Котоко и Нагиса сперва привязали Слугу к батарее, а затем начали осматривать комнату.  
Встав на стул, Нагиса начал смотреть, что лежит в шкафах, а Котоко, сев на другой стул, начала наблюдать за привязанным Слугой.  
— Что ищешь? — спросила Котоко, глядя на спину товарища.

— Да так, ничего особенного, просто осматриваю, что тут вообще есть, — ответил он. Вытащив большую банку кофе, он показал ее девочке.

— Какой ужас. Демоны действительно в огромных количествах потребляют эту растворимую горькую дрянь, надеясь, что это как-то поможет им быть более продуктивными и энергичными? Какая детская наивность. — Он убрал кофе назад.

— Поверь, это еще не самое худшее из того, что ты видел. И да, кофе это совсем не мило! — Котоко задумалась. На самом деле она привыкла к демонам, но все равно она держала ухо востро.  
Она еще немного понаблюдала за о чем-то бормотавшим слугой, когда её позвал Нагиса. Тот спросил, нахмурившись:  
— Я тут в соседнем шкафчике нашел банку с печеньем, ты будешь?

Даже не задумавшись, Котоко быстро сказала «Конечно!», и Нагиса, привстав на носочки, осторожно достал банку, поставил ее на стол и слез со стула.  
— Вот, бери.

Немного засмущавшись добротой мальчишки, Котоко открыла банку и взяла печеньку.  
— С-спасибо, ты тоже бери. — Она села обратно.

— Я пока не очень хочу, но попозже — обязательно, — улыбнувшись, он вновь занял своё место на табуретке и вернулся к осмотру шкафов.

— Я заберу банку и поставлю её в своей комнате, чтобы демоны не съели все, что осталось и оно досталось тебе, — девочка засмеялась. — Там есть еще что нибудь интересное? Или ничего?

Нагиса кивнул. Он заглянул в последний шкаф и уловил резкий запах: он случайно вдохнул немного перца. Мальчик чихнул, и, не сумев удержать равновесие, упал со стула, ударившись об пол.

Котоко тут же подбежала к Нагисе.  
— Нагиса, ты в порядке? Не ушибся? Все хорошо? — Она присела на корточки и протянула ему руку помощи, что бы встать.

— Глупые, глупые, тупые демоны! Неужели они не знают, что перец нужно закрывать?! — Шингецу чихнул ещё раз, принимая руку, а после тихо зашипел: — Кажется, локоть саднит, но не думаю, что это страшно. Скоро пройдёт. — Поднимаясь окончательно, он встал на стул, привстав на носочки, чтобы закрыть шкаф, в котором лежало столько всего.

— Дай осмотрю локоть, — сказала Уцуги. Нагиса несколько недовольно цокнул и со смущением всё же дал осмотреть локоть, отведя взгляд куда-то на стену.

Осмотрев ушиб, девочка убрала свою руку.  
— Ты немного содрал кожу, можно обработать. Хотя не обязательно. В общем, заживёт, — Уцуги улыбнулась.

— Думаю, не стоит. В этом действительно нет необходимости, да и, кажется, уже всё прошло, — Шингецу улыбнулся в ответ.

— Поняла, с кухней мы вроде разобрались, пойдем исследовать дальше? — кивнув на вопрос Котоко, дети вышли из комнаты, оставив привязанного Слугу одного.


End file.
